


Journey to the Stars

by 4Kennedy



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: femslash100100, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in love with your best friend feels like an alien is going to burst through your chest. At least this is how Santana sees it. Sequel to "Anatomy of a Friendship".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey to the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Table/Prompt: Around the clock / 01:00 ~ prehistoric.

It wasn’t easy - the realization that she was in love with Quinn. Santana didn’t know what to do with the knowledge, so her default manner took over. It turned her into what Kurt called The Lesbian Hulk. Several times Rachel and Kurt were close to throwing her out of the loft for her behavior and when it seemed they meant business, Santana confessed to them. Well, she screamed at them in an outburst of fury and distress before she stormed out of the apartment.

After that Rachel and Kurt were disgustingly sweet and she could see the pity in their eyes. It was the last thing Santana wanted. She wanted to be a cranky bitch when she was around others; she wanted to be miserable and heartbroken when she was alone. But above all she wanted Quinn or to at least get the fuck over her. How pathetic she had become… 

Naturally Santana sealed herself off from Quinn. There hadn’t been a Skype session in weeks, calls were cut short, and text messages lacked the usual playfulness and banter. What else was she supposed do? It wasn’t as if Quinn would suddenly turn gay for her. Santana surely wasn’t stupid enough to get her hopes up. It had been a one-time thing, a college girl experimenting with her longtime frenemy. Santana should stand above it like the fucking Queen of Lima Heights she was. But somehow she just couldn’t. Quinn had crawled under her skin and latched onto her heart like a freaking parasite. 

“How are you?” Rachel had asked her once and of course Santana gave her a snarky remark as an answer.  
“Like an ugly creature is just to burst through my chest as in those Aliens movies and trust me, you don’t wanna be there when it happens.” Rachel had made a face at that and patted her on the shoulder. Santana sighed, unwanted tears sprang to her eyes and a second later she was crying and sobbing against Rachel, who held her in an awkward embrace due to their high difference. Between sniffles Santana threatened, “If you tell anyone about this I swear I’ll spoon your eyes out of their sockets.”

Later Santana would find out that Rachel had indeed spilled the beans, but when Quinn appeared in the loft without any warning – again - she didn’t suspect the midget had anything to do with it.

“Q? What are you doing here?” Santana asked and immediately snapped, “Don’t you have to study for your exams, hump a married professor or anything like that?” Oh yes, her default manner was still active. Long live the evil bitch.

Quinn seemed unimpressed and simply raised an inquiring eyebrow. “Aren’t we past this kind of silliness?” she asked, putting down her duffel bag and taking off her jacket. “Do you really think you can fool me, Santana?”

Great, that’s what you get when you let people get too close. They know you, they see right through your masquerade. Santana crossed her arms under her breasts defensively. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She didn’t give Quinn a chance to answer her. “I’ve to go to work,” Santana lied. She grabbed her purse and a coat and was out of the loft a moment later. Just looking at Quinn already hurt too much and she surely wasn’t masochistic enough to stick around for even more heartache. 

But of course Quinn wasn’t one to back down easily. After all she had been Head Cheerio and Head Bitch in Charge at McKinley and you didn’t get those titles when you were a quitter. Who else would know that better than Santana? She had earned both titles as well for a while.

So Quinn tried to engage her in a conversation at every opportunity, she seemed to be everywhere Santana went, and it was really annoying trying to avoid someone when you lived in an apartment with practically no doors. 

“Stop stalking me!” Santana yelled when Quinn entered the bathroom while she was trying to relax in the tub. Almost panic-fueled, Santana gathered foam to cover her naughty bits. The bathroom was the only room with a door, but of course it didn’t come with a fitting key. 

“We need to talk,” Quinn said sternly and sat down on the toilet seat. “And since when are you so shy? FYI, it’s nothing I haven’t seen already.”

Ouch. As if Santana needed a reminder. It just shoved it into her face how close they had been and how unreachable Quinn was for her now; at least on this kind of intimacy level. “Go away,” Santana huffed, took a deep breath and glided down until her head was completely under water. She took a peek, but immediately squeezed her eyes shut again when she saw Quinn’s hurt expression.

When Santana couldn’t hold her breath any longer and came back up for air Quinn was gone. She was as grateful as she was disappointed. 

The next day when Santana came back home from work she walked in on Rachel and Quinn. No, it wasn’t like that and for that she was really, very glad. Although back in High school Santana had sensed some unresolved sexual tension between them. Santana found them in the kitchen, standing close to each other in an intimate embrace with Rachel caressing Quinn’s back and whispering words in her ear. Before they spotted Santana and jumped apart she had been able to pick up some phrases. “It’ll be okay;” “You two are meant for each other;” “Don’t give up. Fight for it.” Santana was sure Rachel was talking about Puck or some lame-ass college idiot, so she turned away from the scene and put on her headphones.

On Friday Santana found a sticky note on her locker at work and immediately suspected Dani, her extremely cute guitar playing co-worker; maybe this was what she needed - a distraction from Quinn. 

Go on a prehistoric adventure with me as an appetizer, we’ll take a journey to the stars for the main course, and dessert will be up to you. Meet me at Central Park W & 79th St. I’ll be waiting.

Mysterious and sexy, Santana liked it and decided on the spot to go. Rachel was instantly ready to cover her shift when Santana called and asked her. Weird. 

Santana couldn’t remember if she ever had been this nervous, and the closer she got to her destination the more nervous she got. She was going on a fucking blind date. Somehow it felt very New Yorkish. Her date turning out to be Quinn Fabray would have been the last guess she’d have made, so when she spotted Quinn in front of the Roosevelt statue, she was convinced that it was a strange, awkward coincidence. 

But it wasn’t. Quinn had set it all up, including Rachel taking over Santana’s shift. Wow, she really hadn’t seen that one coming. 

“Prehistoric adventure, huh?” Santana asked with a smile, looking up at the huge building, The American Museum of Natural History. Her heart was racing in her chest and thousands of thoughts were running through her head. “What’s going on?” her voice was soft, the Lesbian Hulk momentarily tamed and too stunned. 

“Please don’t yell at me and run away. I miss you. I don’t know what’s going on with you, what I’ve done to you or why you’re acting the way you are. Just give me a chance. Let’s spend some quality time together like we used to. Please.” Quinn looked at her with so much hope in her eyes, it melted Santana’s heart. She nodded and Quinn gave her a gorgeous smile in return. 

Quinn had booked the ‘Night at the Museum Tour’ for them, because “I know you’re not the museum type, Santana” she told her, but promised that it would be fun and they’d both loved the movie. 

Surprisingly, they did have a fantastic time. They joked and laughed and it was just like old times, pushing their problems away for a while. It felt very good. 

“It’s time for the main course,” Quinn declared once they had wandered around a bit after their tour had finished. “Are you ready to take a journey to the stars with me?”

Oh God it was so damn hard not to blurt out declarations of love. “Sure,” was all Santana managed to get out. Fear crept into her thoughts; disappointment was inevitable at the end of the evening. Another bubble would burst and her heart would break even more. Why was she doing this to herself? It wasn’t usually her style to be that self-torturing. She probably had spent too much time with Rachel and Kurt.

The “journey to the stars’ was a beautiful planetarium show, narrated by Whoopi Goldberg. Another thing Quinn and Santana had in common, their love for Whoopi. They sat - or more precisely almost laid - side by side in a round cinema-like room. It was dark and on the ceiling above them was a spectacular display of supernovas, the beginning of Earth and stars, spanning billions of years.

At some point Quinn’s hand wandered over to Santana’s, first squeezing and then simply holding it.

Santana’s heart began beating in her throat. “This feels like a date,” she made it sound like a joke, but the stab in her heart was real. Holding hands was harmless for two friends like they used to be, but Santana wished it meant a lot more. 

Quinn looked at her, a shy smile playing at her lips. “What if it were one?” 

Their eyes found each other in the darkness. Santana decided to risk it, having always been an ‘all or nothing” kinda girl. “I would like that,” she admitted and leaned over toward Quinn. “Very much.” She waited and hoped. When Quinn leaned in too and their lips met, Santana thought her chest would indeed burst. Only now it would be with happiness. Had she fallen asleep? Was it all just a dream?

But when Santana reopened her eyes, Quinn was still there, their faces close. She had a huge grin on her lips. “This is really happening,” Santana whispered in disbelief. 

Quinn caressed Santana’s cheek with a thumb. “You’ll have to thank Rachel for that.”

Of course nosy Yentl the Lesbian Matchmaker had her fingers in it. Santana sighed and decided to leave it at that for the moment. There were more important things at hand. She went in for another kiss. 

Santana was glad that the room was dark and everyone was looking up at the ceiling, as their kiss grew hotter and more intense, eventually becoming a heavy make-out session. She didn’t know how much time had passed when the lights were switched back on, but it surely wasn’t enough.

“I have a pretty good idea what’s going to be on the menu for dessert,” Santana breathed against Quinn’s ear.

The End.


End file.
